


143

by HeartInABoxx



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartInABoxx/pseuds/HeartInABoxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye always thought when she and Jemma finally slept together, that she would be the one with all the experience...she was wrong.<br/>Posted on FF.net, but thought I'd drop it here too</p>
            </blockquote>





	143

Skye always thought when she and Jemma finally slept together, that she would be the one with all the experience and she would have to coax Jemma through it carefully and lovingly. As it turns out, Jemma has done things that Skye never has.   
Including sleeping with another woman.  
Or more like a few.  
Skye knows Jemma isn’t a virgin, but she was honestly completely surprised when that particular piece of information had been shared. Not only had she assumed that Jemma had been too busy becoming Agent Simmons to sleep with, well, anyone, she was surprised to find out that she’d slept with several people back at the Academy, and only one had been male.  
“One was really all I needed to know it wasn’t for me,” Jemma had told her, her nose wrinkled in that adorable way, clearly remembering something unpleasant.  
Skye grins as she thinks of that expression and the first time she saw it; when Ward had been pestering FitzSimmons about the night-night gun, drawing the weapon to test it, Skye had seen the expression on Jemma’s face and had nearly lost it.  
“Hi,” Jemma greets softly as she enters the lounge, using what Skye calls her private voice. It’s the one she only hears when they’re alone. Jemma is practically humming with nervous, excited energy, looking absolutely adorable, as usual, dressed in what Skye likes to call ‘Geek Sheek’. “Are we still on for this weekend?”  
The entire team has been up for what seems like days, and all that stands between them and two glorious days off is a short debrief on the plane to Miami. Skye and Jemma have been planning to spend their days in the sun – with the proper sunscreen, of course (Jemma), and Mai Tai's (Skye) – and their nights wrapped around each other in bed. Once they get over the pesky (terrifying?) ‘first time together’ possible awkwardness, that is.  
Because Skye is terrified.  
Skye forces her lips into what she hopes passes for a bright smile. “Of course.”  
Jemma, of course, sees right through the expression and she glances around to be sure no one is in earshot. The only other person in the room is Fitz, and he appears to be having a conversation with the toaster as he fixes it.   
She takes Skye’s hands in hers, and pulls her closer, kissing her soundly. “What has you worried, sweetheart?”  
Skye eyes Fitz, because even though he appears not to be paying attention, the boy has hearing like a dog, and loves to gossip like a little girl, and she’s pretty sure May, Ward and Coulson don’t need to know about her insecurities going into this weekend with Jemma.  
Jemma senses her unease and pulls her down the short hallway to her pod. They step inside, with the door sliding shut behind them and Skye immediately flops down on the pristinely made bed, making Jemma bite her lip to keep from scolding her for doing so.  
Because now really isn’t the time. Not when her girlfriend seems just shy of freaking out about something.  
“Is it me?” Jemma asks softly after a moment, unable to keep the hint of hurt from her voice.  
Skye is on her feet immediately and she wraps Jemma up in her arms tightly. “No. God, no. It’s all me. Me and my stupid brain.”  
“I quite like your brain,” Jemma tells her, turning her head to press her lips to the other girl’s temple. “It’s brilliant. But tell me what’s wrong.”  
Skye pulls away again and she suddenly can’t look the other girl in the eye. “What if I’m bad?”  
Jemma’s smile is suddenly absolutely wicked. “You know I secretly love it when you’re bad. Bad girl shenanigans are kind of a turn on.”  
Skye shoots her a wry look before sighing dramatically. “I mean bad in bed, Jem.”  
Jemma visibly softens and she reaches out to cradle Skye’s face in her palms, pulling her closer to press their lips together. “That’s not possible. Because it’s you and me, it’ll be amazing.”  
“Wow. No pressure,” Skye quips, but she has to admit that she’s feeling a little better.  
Jemma senses the mood shift and smiles, hoping she’s said the right thing. She loops her arms around Skye’s neck and her smile turns lazy as she begins to imagine the next two days. “I’ve booked us a beautiful villa with a huge bathtub, and a private pool, and even if nothing happens, we still have a glorious weekend together ahead of us.”  
Skye hums appreciatively and presses their lips together gently. The swipe of a tongue against her bottom lip deepens the kiss and she suddenly has Jemma pressed deliciously against the door of the pod.  
A harsh knock against the door has them springing apart with surprise and May’s voice floats through the door. “Debrief in five, Lovebirds.”  
Skye rolls her eyes, but watches lovingly as a blush creeps up Jemma’s neck. “Promise you won’t dump me after this weekend if it ends up being a horrible, awkward fiasco?”  
Jemma lets out a throaty laugh, and it makes Skye absolutely light up. “Skye, stop worrying so much. I promise you’ll be fine.”  
“You say that now…” Skye trails off, leaning in for one more kiss.

XX

Two hours later, they land in Miami. The team is buzzing with excitement as they part ways at the private SHEILD hangar. Jemma takes Skye’s hand and leads her to a waiting black convertible nearby. They toss their bags in the back, and they’re off into the heart of Miami.  
“Wow,” Skye breathes as she steps into the private villa a little later. It’s large and spacious and literally leads out onto a very private patio with a pool, beyond which is the beach. The girls drop their bags in the master bedroom and explore a bit.  
Jemma pushes through the doors that lead out back and she sighs happily, taking in the sun with the knowledge that she has nothing pressing for two whole days.  
“Jem, this is gorgeous,” Skye says softly as she wraps her arms around the other girl, letting her chin fall to Jemma’s shoulder.  
“And very private,” Jemma reminds her happily.  
“I see that,” Skye replies with a smile, knowing that no matter what happens – or doesn’t happen – this weekend will still be amazing.  
“What do you want to do first?” Jemma asks excitedly as she turns in Skye’s arms.  
Skye glances around, eyeing the hammock tied between two palm trees. “How about we order a few drinks and lay in the hammock for a while? Rest sounds like a really good idea right now.”  
Jemma has her wicked smile on again and it makes Skye’s heart stutter in her chest. “Rest sounds like a very good idea, because I can promise you’ll need it for later.”  
Suddenly, Skye’s nerves hit her like a runaway train, but the lingering look Jemma gives her over her shoulder as she walks away has a wave of anticipation crashing over her and she suddenly isn’t so worried.

XX

Thirty minutes later they’re both changed into bikinis, and Skye is settled comfortably nestled into Jemma’s side in the hammock. It’s a beautiful sunny day and the hammock is positioned under the trees so they’re not getting too much direct sunlight just in case they happen to fall asleep.  
Jemma has one arm around Skye holding her close, and she’s reading aloud from a crime novel on her kindle, pausing sporadically to press a kiss to soft curls nestled comfortably against her cheek. Skye doesn’t particularly care much for what’s happening in the book, she just loves when Jemma reads to her. The ebb and flow of her voice, paired with her accent make it a very relaxing activity.  
Jemma can feel the subtle change in Skye’s body as she relaxes and eventually falls asleep. Skye’s particular skill set had been much more in demand on the previous mission than hers, so she’s gotten more sleep, but she can certainly feel the pull with the warmth of her girlfriend tucked into her side, the lazy breeze, the sun and the distant sounds of music playing from a nearby resort down the beach. It doesn’t take long for her to follow Skye into dreamland.

 

Or to follow her out.  
A scream wakes them both, and nearly has them tumbling ass-over-teacup out of the hammock they’d fallen asleep in. It only takes a moment for Jemma to realize the scream that had woken them came from Skye, who is sitting straight up, looking around frantically. Her breathing is erratic and Jemma finds herself momentarily captivated by watching Skye’s rib bones disappear and reappear under her skin with every shallow breath.  
Jemma reaches a hand out tentatively, knowing that touching the other girl right after waking from a nightmare isn’t always the best idea. One black eye had taught her that.  
“Skye?” she says softly, flinching slightly when the other girl whips around quickly.  
Skye suddenly seems to realize where she is, and she visibly relaxes, running a hand through her tousled hair. “God, Jem, I’m so sorry.”  
“Come here,” Jemma requests softly, holding her arms out, and smiling when Skye immediately sinks down into them.   
The hammock is still swaying slightly, and Jemma holds her tightly, pressing a kiss to the other girl’s forehead whenever she feels a tremor run through her thin frame.  
“Sorry,” Skye whispers, turning her head enough to press her lips against Jemma’s throat.  
“Don’t apologize for a bad dream,” Jemma tells her softly. “What was it about?”  
“Jumping out of the bus,” Skye admits a moment later. “Only it was me this time, and I hit the water at a million miles an hour.”  
Jemma’s eyes close as the memories of that day come rushing back to her. Her body trembles for a moment, and it makes her squeeze Skye tighter in her arms. She hates that she put the two of them through that experience, but it was what originally brought them together.  
“You haven’t had that dream in months,” Jemma says. “Did something trigger it?”  
Skye shrugs a shoulder and suddenly moves to get up. “I feel like a bath.” She holds both hands out to Jemma and her expression suddenly turns shy. “Feel like joining me?”  
Jemma doesn’t need to be asked twice.

XX

Skye orders more drinks as Jemma runs the bath in the enormous bathroom. Jemma is sure to add bubbles and jasmine bath salts, both favorites of Skye’s and just as she turns the water off she hears a knock on the door.  
She busies herself lighting a few candles around the room as the sunset helps set a naturally romantic mood. Skye pushes her way into the room with a small tray in her hands that holds a few shots and a few drinks.  
“Drinks, m’lady,” she jokes as she sets them down on the counter. She reaches for the shots, handing one to Jemma and holding hers up to toast. “To a fantastic weekend with my favorite girl.”  
Jemma’s grin practically lights up the room and she clinks her shot to Skye’s and they both tip their heads and reach for their mixed drinks to chase the shots.  
Skye hands out another shot. “Back to back, baby.” She winks and it makes Jemma’s heart race.  
They each take their second shot and Skye sets everything back on the tray except their drinks, which she sets on the edge of the tub. As she pulls her hair up in a messy bun, she can feel her nerves trying to break through the haze that the lazy afternoon and the alcohol have created, but she tramps them down and tries to focus on the now.  
And right now she’s about to get naked with Jemma for the first time.  
Suddenly she’s overwhelmed with insecurities about her body, and her hair, and everything in between. She’s got her palms pressed against the cool marble of the bathroom counter and her head drops as she tries to ignore the little voices in her head telling her that Jemma is way too good for her and they have no business being together.  
Suddenly there are soft hands trailing over her back and sliding around her middle to hug her tightly. And that’s when she realizes the body behind hers seems to be naked.  
Skye can feel her body respond immediately. Her knees go a little weak and she feels a flush come over her from head to toe, and when she feels nimble fingers unwrapping the ties in the back of her bikini, she’s worried her legs might give out.  
Once the string around her torso goes slack, she turns to face Jemma, and their eyes lock immediately. Jemma reaches up to pull the bikini top over Skye’s head, smirking when Skye only has to bow her head slightly to allow it to be removed.  
Jemma can read the apprehension in Skye’s eyes immediately, so she decides to try to make this as un-awkward as possible. She tugs on the bikini bottoms her girlfriend has on, and it only takes a moment for them to form a very small pool of fabric on the floor.  
Jemma immediately moves to the tub, holding out a hand for Skye to take to help her into the giant tub filled with bubbles. Curls of steam rise into the candle-lit and sunset-lit air around them and it helps them both relax as Skye takes a seat.  
“Back or front?” Jemma asks before she steps in.  
“Front,” Skye replies with a cheeky grin. Despite the fact that she’s taller, Skye is almost always the little spoon.  
Jemma shoos her forward and steps into the tub. She sinks down immediately, sighing happily as Skye tentatively leans back into her body. “Mmm, this is heaven.”  
“Totally,” Skye agrees softly as she leans her head back to rest on Jemma’s shoulder.  
Jemma runs her fingers down Skye’s arms and links their fingers together, resting their arms and linked hands along the edge of the tub. They remain still in the hot water for several minutes, content just to be together not working.  
Skye is completely relaxed. The shots and the drinks have definitely taken the edge off her nerves and the nap and the bath have her mind and body relaxed. She’s not sure anything could be better than a hot bath with Jemma.  
Then Jemma touches her.  
Her hands find Skye’s skin as her lips do. Fingers skim along her side before sliding softly along her belly and Jemma’s lips begin a soft, sensual assault on her neck. They’ve had enough heated make out sessions for Jemma to know exactly what kissing that spot under her ear with do to her.  
Skye bites her lip as Jemma’s teasing begins to ramp her hormones up. Her head tilts a little further, allowing Jemma a bit more room to work, which earns her the playful scrape of teeth against the soft skin of her neck.  
“God, Jem,” she breathes. That does it every time.  
Jemma moans at the sound of Skye’s voice, and she allows one hand to tease upward and palm a breast gently and one to trail the inside of her thigh. She can feel Skye moving every which way into her and she finds she’s getting ridiculously wound up as well.  
Skye pools all her courage and turns enough that she can meet Jemma’s eyes over her shoulder. Jemma’s pupils are already blown, and it makes her shiver with anticipation. “Jem, I want you to touch me.”  
Jemma bites her lip to keep a lid on the moan that threatens to escape.   
Skye frowns a moment later when she feels hands pushing her forward and before she can even process what’s happening, Jemma is up and out of the tub. She holds a towel up and looks at Skye expectantly. “Our first time together is not going to be in a bathtub, sweetheart. Up you go.”  
Skye doesn’t need to be told twice, and she’s up and wrapped in a towel, headed towards the bedroom as Jemma trails behind her trying to dry off enough to get into bed.  
They’re all breathless giggles as they collapse into bed, and as Skye gazes up at Jemma, she’s so ridiculously happy that she can barely breathe. Then Jemma does that thing with her eyes, where they go from sweet and flirty to sexy and ridiculously hot and Skye’s breath catches because she isn’t sure Jemma has ever looked so sexy.  
Then she begins to kiss her way down Skye’s body, holding her gaze (and her hand) the entire time.  
Skye realizes Jemma was right about one thing in particular.  
This is definitely heaven.

XX

It’s too quiet, Skye thinks as her eyes open almost an hour later, and she has no idea where the hell she is. She’s gotten used to being on the Bus, with its constant hum lulling her to sleep.  
Then she can feel the hand in her hair, twirling absently, and the smell of Jemma’s perfume suddenly hits her and she remembers. Miami.  
She’s sprawled out on her stomach across what seems to be most of the bed and she only lifts her head enough so she can turn to face Jemma, who’s leaned up against the headboard wearing nothing but her white button down shirt from earlier and her glasses. She’s got a book open on her lap and she’s nursing a cup of tea.  
Jemma smiles down at her, and her eyes are so warm, and so loving that it makes Skye’s heart flutter. “Hi, sweetheart.”  
Skye’s face flushes and she hides in the pillow before turning apologetic eyes towards her girlfriend. “God, I’m like a teenage boy. I get off, then fall right to sleep, waking up an hour later thinking about French fries.” She glances at Jemma again and she’s suddenly frowning. “Why are you wearing clothes?”  
Jemma giggles softly and points to the foot of the bed. “Food arrived five minutes ago. I wanted some tea and I had a feeling you’d be hungry.”  
“Mmm,” Skye hums as she pushes herself up on her elbows and stretches to press a long, serene kiss to Jemma’s mouth. “God, I love you.”  
Jemma is suddenly stunned into total stillness. She’s never actually heard Skye say those words before. She, herself, has only said them once and Skye replied in text speak with ‘143’. She had absolutely no idea what it had meant at the time, but Skye dashed off on a mission and it wasn’t until a few hours later that she was able to ask someone (Ward, because Fitz had no clue, May just glared, and Coulson did that weird Mona Lisa smile he did so often) what the hell it meant.  
As the kisses grow more heated, Jemma moves to remove her glasses, but a hand on her wrist stops her. “Keep them on,” Skye breathes against her lips.  
Jemma grins and places her book on the bedside table, watching as Skye sits up, suddenly not at all shy about a thing, and moves to straddle Jemma’s outstretched legs.  
Jemma finds she’s a fan of this particular position immediately and she grins wickedly, wrapping her arms around Skye’s slender waist and leaning forward to press her lips to a particularly inviting stretch of her girlfriend’s neck.  
“Nope,” Skye says decidedly, pulling away and smirking sexily at Jemma’s pout. She kisses her pouty bottom lip and begins to unbutton Jemma’s shirt slowly, pressing a kiss to each new exposed spot of skin that is uncovered.  
Skye slides a hand under her shirt and wraps one hand around Jemma’s middle, palming her spine softly as her other hand moves upward to tease a breast gently, and she thinks that the way Jemma arches into her might be the hottest thing ever. Her lips trail along Jemma’s jaw softly, planting teasing butterfly kisses as she goes, finally reaching her neck.  
Jemma is practically purring at the attention. She pushes against Skye’s body enough to get the other girl to lift off her legs, allowing Jemma to close in and press Skye’s body back to the mattress.  
“No way, baby,” Skye whispers against her lips, and she’s smirking suddenly as she flips their positions so she’s suddenly hovering over her girlfriend. “You’ve already topped me once. My turn.”  
Jemma moans a moment later when lips press to her neck and two fingers ease inside her.  
Yes, she thinks, Skye is a very fast learner, and is very good at this indeed.

XX

The team piles on the plane after two days of fun in the sun, and four agents look decidedly more sunkissed than two others.  
“Did you even leave the room?” Ward asks Skye with a nudge.   
Skye suddenly grins like the cat that got the damn canary. “Have you seen Jemma Simmons?”  
Ward shakes his head, an amused smile tugging his lips. “Didn’t think so.”  
Skye and Jemma share a look as they part ways to head to their respective pods and Jemma first lifts one finger, then four, and then three. 143.  
Skye grins, glancing around to see that no one is watching, and she rushes Jemma, pushing her into her pod long enough to press their lips together. “I love you too.”

XX

A.N. First Skimmons fic…hope it was enjoyed. Please review and let me know what you thought!


End file.
